What Lies In Shadows
by shadow101202
Summary: Viridian Gym Duhn, duh, duh, duhn... The music doesn't work very well over text... When Ash takes out Viridian gym, and Team Rocket along with it. What kind of price will he have to pay for his costly battle? GiovanniXAsh


Happy Birthday FicReader4Fics (Formerly DarkAngel)!

This Birthday fic is for: FicReader4Fics

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

What Lies In Shadows

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

"We're blasting off agaaaaain *ding*," Ash nodded as his last attack had taken care of Team Rocket... and the Viridian Gym too.

"Looks like you'll have to come back when the gym is rebuilt to claim your badge, Ash," Officer Jenny told the young poketrainer. Misty smirked as Ash looked dejected,

"That's what you get for practically bringing the roof down on us!" the trio walked off into the sunset of another day. When they had settled down for the night, Brock commented about the whole incident,

"You know, I wonder if Giovanni is ever at his gym, he always seems to be out somewhere else... Anyway, Ash, since our schedule is so jam packed, you'll have to go back by yourself to get the badge," said young trainer merely sighed. _At least Pikachu will be with me, _Ash thought.

* * *

As it turned out, Pikachu became sick with a cold and had been unable to accompany his best friend to the city where the new Viridian Gym stood. The town really hadn't changed any at all, the only difference was the new gym that now appeared to be the centerpiece of town. Pushing open the large doors seemed to draw the attention of everyone in the lobby. Slightly embarrassed, at what appeared to be a grand entrance, Ash walked to the secretary's desk while looking at the floor the whole way. She looked up cheerfully at him when he approached her writing bench.

"How can I help you?" she asked him just as cheerfully. Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uhm, well, I... I already fought here, but I didn't receive my badge, so..." Ash could here the chuckles from some of the other trainers behind him. The secretary didn't even bat an eyelash at the odd request,

"You must be Ash Ketchum, right? I'm afraid Giovanni isn't in to give you your badge right now, he should be back within a couple of days though," Ash was relieved that she knew of his slightly awkward plight.

"Right... I'll just go to the PokeInn for the night then," Misty had insisted on him bringing some cash just in case something like this happened. _She'll be thrilled to hear that she was right... again._ Not too many of the other trainers looked him in the eye as he strode out of the gym. _I guees I have a reputation or something. _After checking into the PokeInn and calling to check on Pikachu as well as to tell everyone that he would be a few days yet, Ash felt really bored. He had eaten dinner already, and it was only seven o' clock. _Maybe I should visit the baths... Naw, I don't really want to see a lot of naked old guys... _Ash decided to take a walk around town, _Maybe that'll clear my head. _Passing the newly erected gym, Ash saw something suspicious. _Why are the basement lights on? _Ash didn't think they should be on this time of night. Carefully sneaking in through the front of the gym... which wasn't that sneaky, Ash bypassed the secretary and gently made his way down a set of stairs. Soon, Ash heard some voices, one was deep and authoritative, while the others were submissive.

"Continue work on the Mewtwo project, in the mean time I think it will be best if... I resign from Team Rocket," Ash gasped, but grinned as he jumped out from his hiding spot and shouted,

"I knew you were suspicious!" the trio, including Giovanni, turned to see Ash standing there. The gym master started chuckling,

"What a fool to give away your position so easily," Ash realized his mistake only too late. "Take him to my room, I'll deal with this after hours visitor personally," Ash struggled as he was tied up and at some point, knocked unconscious. "Ash Ketchum, hmm. This could be interesting," Giovanni smirked to himself as he turned away to complete his unfinished business.

* * *

Coming to his senses, Ash couldn't see anything, it was absolutely pitch black. _Oh right, it was nighttime when I got to the gym, wasn't it? _Rolling over, Ash could tell he was blindfolded, light seeped underneath the edge of the cloth. The blanket fell away as Ash sat up, notifying him that he wasn't wearing any clothing at present. A cool breeze dlip along his skin, making Ash shiver. Relying on his other senses at the moment, Ash could feel something was restraining him to what he could only guess was a bed. On the other side of the room he could hear the crackling of a fire in a fireplace... at least he hoped it was contained. Ash could smell something fruity, but beyond that he had no idea what it was. His head turned in the direction of the sound of a door opening and the heavy footsteps that belonged to one of his captors.

"I see you are awake now," Ash was a little startled and pulled back from the voice, it was so much closer than he thought possible. The door had sounded farther away than the time it had taken Giovanni to get so close to him. When Ash did not respond, he only smiled and moved closer. Running a gloved finger over one of Ash's peaked nipples brought a light sound from his clenched mouth. "I see, you must be cold, hmm, my pet," Ash glared at his tormentor, but then he remembered that he was blindfolded and the man could not see his expression.

"I am NOT your pet, Giovanni. Now let me go," Giovanni smirked at the defiant poketrainer.

"I thought you came here to get your badge... Am I mistaken?" Ash frowned.

"No... I came to get it, since the gym was destroyed and all..." Giovanni sat on the edge of the bed as he removed his tie.

"And whose fault was that?" Ash flinched. It hadn't been completely his fault that Team Rocket had gone blasting through the roof, but he was partly to blame for not being more responsible. "That cost the citizens of this town a pretty penny to finance the rebuilding of their prized gym, myself included," he continued to undress himself as he spoke, "Someone needs to be held accountable, don't you think, Mr. Ketchum?" Ash didn't say anything in response. "I know exactly how you can make it up to the people here, you could pay them back," Ash sighed.

"I probably don't have enough money..." Giovanni stood up, removing the last of his cumbersome clothing before climbing onto the bed to cup Ash's face in one of his hands.

"Well, since I was the one who contributed the most time and money to this new gym. Maybe I'll just settle for a trade," Ash tried to pull away, but found himself quickly pinned, face first into the sheets, the blanket an afterthought discarded to the floor. Struggling didn't do much for him, Ash's hands were bound and his one of his legs must have been tied to the bed somehow. Giovanni leaned in close over Ash's body to whisper in his ear, "Your body for my badge," he suggestively grinded his partially formed erection against Ash's ass. A startled gasp fell from Ash's lips as he felt himself react to the presence of another man's cock. There was quick and ahsty preparation on Giovanni's part to ready Ash for their exchange of the sexual kind. The burning sensation was intense and uncomfortable, but Ash gritted his teeth, determined to ride it out for the sake of getting his badge, as well as 'paying his dues' to the town. When Giovanni began to move, some sort of switch flipped in Ash's inner flower uncoiled itself into a bloom of blinding pleasure. Even the blindfold covering his eyes, he could see bright lights that encroached from the edges of his vision. Each thrust brought him to new heights, as he had never before experienced this sort of thrilling high. Giovanni grunted as his pace increased dramatically, drawing out high pitched cries from his partner who was, for the most part, enjoying himself. The breath of heaven hammered both of their bodies as they stilled for a few moments. After the blissful afterglow had ended, Giovanni took a few more playful stabs at Ash which made the boy's muscles clamp down on him. Smirking, the Team Rocket leader removed himself from the erotic cavern to get up and retrieve a particular badge for the young poketrainer.

* * *

Walking out of there with his shiny, new Boulder badge made Ash smile, but the thought of making his way back did not. His backside was killing him and he hadn't even left town yet... _Maybe Officer Jenny will give me a ride... or __Nurse Joy might give __me some pain medication..._

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
